Meeting again
by Madras
Summary: AU. Haruka and Michiru had been close friends in school, but they lost touch after when they started their own life. Now they will meet again under different circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka and Michiru's characters, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All other characters and this story belong to me.

* * *

"When we graduate, I will go professional." the blonde announced. It was her dream to become a professional race car driver. It didn't matter what, as long as she was in a car, going fast and doing what she loved. Formula 1 was always something big, but they had weird rules, but she would try anyway, just like she always did. Soon she would be able to grab onto that dream and fulfill it, just like her friend was doing with hers.

"My parents want me to go to a nice college in America or maybe Europe." Said the bluenette sitting next to her friend. Michiru leaned back, looking a little upset. "We won't see each other as much anymore."

Haruka leaned closer and winked at her. "Whether you go to America or Europe, I will be around with my racing as well and then we can see each other. There is also Christmas and some other holidays, there is the phone, mail, there are ways to stay in touch. We won't lose another."

Of course, it never comes as you think, someone once said, _If you want to make god laugh, make plans. _Depending on whether you believe in a god or not it fits. Haruka did become a professional racer, a ralley racer in Europe. She got a kick of it when a friend took her to a race, it was fast and it took a lot of skill. She had gotten into the Formula 1, but after a short time they had denied her entry for a fake identity. It had been a stupid idea to pretend to be a man just to get over the prejudices of women and driving. She didn't care, she found another way to do what she loved.

Michiru went to Europe to study, music had always been her love and her dream to make it big someday. During her time of study a producer found her and together they produced her first album, which made her become pretty famous in the music industry. Even though school took up a lot of her time, she managed to continue with her career and was able to make it a steady job. She found a boyfriend and even got married after she graduated.

Haruka and Michiru couldn't hold the connection, they were both busy and both regretted it but neither blaming the other for it.

_4 years later_

"Michiru, are you sure you want to do this?", her mother asked seriously while standing right in front of her.

"Of, course, I am. What kind of mother would I be if I left my children unattended? Just because their father ditched them, doesn't mean I can allow myself to do the same, even for a little while." Michiru had gotten married after she graduated from college and got pregnant shortly after, with twins.

"But your career?"

"I don't care, mother. It's the music I love, not the money I make with it.", she closed the door behind her, pushing her mother down the hallway. "They are my now my world, I thought you'd understand that."

Her mother stared at the door, she did understand, but she didn't want her daughter to give up her dream. If that lousy husband of hers hadn't run off she would probably think differently about it now.  
"You know it's not like that. I'm close, I can watch them. Your father – "

"Mother, please. I know you mean well, but it's different now. I'm needed, not you, not a nanny or a babysitter. Just me."  
Michiru smiled at her mother and to reassure her she touched her arm. "Granny can come to play whenever she wants, though."

When she saw her mother cry she remembered the day she had given birth. It had only been three months ago.

She had been so happy, she never felt as content as she did when she spend her time with her twins, they were her life and her energy, nothing would ever change that, she knew. They made her forget all the pain that pregnancy caused her, the pain she felt when their father left but most of all they made her look forward into the future.

She remembered how she was holding her son in her arms, her father next to her with her daughter, only her mother wasn't able to hold her tears.

"Stop scaring the babies, granny." Her father had said, which only made her cry harder than she already was. "Here, take the little sunshine." He had said when he held his granddaughter out to his wife. She took her gently into her arms and started cooing like she had done when her daughter was the size of a puppet.

"What are their names?"

She hadn't thought of that yet, something always distracted her from that important decision, but she knew right away that there were only two choices for her. She looked down into her sons sleeping face.

"Haruka and Yoshino."

"Haruka?" her parents asked, remembering the wild tomboy that often came to visit them when their daughter was still in high school.

"Yes, she was my best friend, naming my son after her will always keep her close to me, even now that we grew apart. And who knows, maybe he will become a promising piano player like her."

"But why your son?" Mrs. Kaioh wanted to know. "Wouldn't it fit your daughter more?"

"Just look at him? He already looks so mischievous, he was also the one that moved around the most." Michiru explained while smiling at her new born family. "Yoshino, after their grandmother, who always took care of me when their father wasn't around."

Haruka turned out to be the loudest of the two and just like Michiru had said the most active. He was always moving and trying to get his own way. Yoshino sometimes cried when he did, but most of the time she just tried to kick her brother, which made her mother smile when she watched them both late at night. She knew that they would grow up to be wonderful children.

"If only Haruka could see them, she would love them." She whispered.

Haruka was in Europe racing at that time, the racing season came to an end with the final in Italy. She was second, but she was neither angry nor upset, just frustrated, that a small mistake of her own caused her the loss. If she had only paid more attention, but the memories of her childhood had taken control of her.

"Oh well, there is always the next season." She grinned and leaned back into her chair at the coffee shop. Europe was wonderful in summer and Italy especially. She wondered if Japan was nice at this time, she hadn't been there in a while. Remembering the last time she had been there was difficult, it was also the last time she saw Michiru. She wondered what her friend was doing now, last she heard she was going for a break in music, but it never said why. Haruka had always bought her CD's and always listened to them before a race, maybe when she got home she would call the bluenette and find out.

But in the end she didn't. She felt embarrassed for her reason to call and she was nervous that Michiru might have changed so much that she had forgotten the blonde. She didn't want that and pushed the call of into the future.

_5 years later_

"Hey Haruka, what are you planning to do after the race?" Harukas mechanic called out to her through the garage where she was standing. She saw him waving at her with some papers, but she just ignored him, she was listening to Michirus first album and didn't want anything else distracting her.

The race she was about to enter was for a yearly donation gala. They money that was made would be given to many children organizations. She had become famous as one of the few Japanese racers and was allowed to partake together with a handful of other Japanese drivers. It was a race that was more for fun than anything, they choice of car was made up on the driver, which made it unique. Haruka had chosen the Audi R8, in favour of one of her sponsors who had been with her for many years. She loved the car, but she knew that it might not grand her the pole.

The care is ready."

She nodded and moved to where her team had parked the car. She had decided to make this her last race for a while, it had been so long since she was home, and now she could get a win at home and make up lost time. A year or two off from the busy track wouldn't hurt, she thought and put on her helmet.  
The race had started nicely, at least for her, a few cars fell back so far, that she was sure that she would overtake them soon into the race.

"Nice start, try keeping the speed." She heard through her ear piece. Just like the start the next few rounds went well, she was able to get to the first place, but the other cars behind her didn't make it as easy. The Porsche 911 especially, she knew that even though she had more power but the driver only played with her.

After another dozen laps it happened. The cars that Haruka had left behind her at the start caused a crash right in front of her and when she tried to maneuver around them she drove right over a part. Pulling the wheel around with no luck she flipped and she lost all control of the car. It turned once, twice and then after the third time it stopped, right on the roof.

"Ugh, fucking hell." She groaned. Her arms well crossed over her chest, but she wasn't sure if she had done it in time to prevent an injury. She felt pain in her body, but couldn't place them. Haruka knew she had to move, if the car started to burn it could get dangerous pretty fast, and she didn't want to trust her nose on detecting smoke. Time past by slowly, that she didn't know how long it took the track crew to get to her.

"Are you able to move?" the man who appeared by her door asked. Before she could reply he pulled the door open and yelled to others around the car. "Hurry, small fire in the front."

Haruka panicked slightly. Fire was not good, she thought and tried to move. The pain grew worse. "Shit." She cursed, as the man pulled her out by her arms. She told herself to ignore the pain until she was out, but it was difficult. Two men now tried to get her out, the ambulance was already on its way. They crash had happened close after the box luckily. When they had pulled her out she collapsed from the pain.

When she woke up, she found herself in the hospital, in the waiting room for patients waiting for a bed. She saw some patients being moved out and only very little move in with her. She saw that she had a little boy next to her, he had been staring at her, but when she turned her head to face him he just looked away.

"Something wrong, kid?" she muttered, still feeling weak.

The boy shook his head, but then he looked at her again. "What happened to you?" he asked with a low voice. It was the first time that she looked down her body. She had a cast on her right arm up to her shoulder, but everything else seemed to be alright. "Racing accident, you?"

"Same." The proud face of the boy made her laugh, but that only caused her pain in the back. "Ouch. So, are you any good?"

He nodded at that, smiling. "I would have won too, if Akira hadn't kicked me off my bike."  
That's when the doctor moved into the room with papers in her hands. "Haruka, you got a lovely room just around the corner." She said and then turned. "As for the other Haurka, Ms. Tenoh. You will have to wait a little longer to be picked up."

"Your name is Haruka, too?" they both had said at the same time, surprised, but both nodded.

"I will be taking this one with me now, you can play later." She winked at the older one and left with the boy in his bed.

"Funny day."

"There we go Mr. Haruka.", the doctor said and smiled at his waiting mother and sister when they entered his new room.

When he saw his mother he smiled, but he knew he was in trouble for breaking the promise he made. But just like his grandmother had said, boys will be boys, racing was in there nature. He wanted to win and make Akira cry.

"Will Haruka join me here?" he asked but he only got a no from the doctor.

"She will have a different room, but I can take you to her if she agrees."

"Yes please!" he shouted in excitement.

The doctor turned to his mother. "I'm Dr. Araide. I'm the one who checked your son through. His right leg is broken, he will have to wear the cast a while, but I'm sure even that won't hold him back. There was a small complaint about a headache earlier, but he said it was now gone. Just to make sure we did some tests, the results will be in tomorrow. That is also the reason why we want to keep him here a night."

The mother nodded and took hold of her sons hand. It was the first time that any of them had gotten into something dangerous and she was a nervous wrack.

"Ms. Kaioh, there is nothing to worry about, he is a strong boy and he will be on his two feet soon enough to make it into another race." She chuckled when she saw the panicked face of Michiru. "I was joking, Ms. Kaioh."

"Haruka was also in a racing accident, but only broke an arm." The boy said as if it was a throphy to have something in common with a person with the same name.

"Who is that anyway?" Michiru asked the doctor.

"Haruka Tenoh. A race car driver. They seemed to hit it off pretty well."

Michirus jaw dropped and she held the doctor Araides hands begging her to take her to her.

Haruka was in her room, desperately trying to reach the itch on her back, but it was impossible. It was making her crazy, she fumed when knew her arm wasn't long enough. She would have been able to reach it with the right arm. She eyed the pen on her night stand that the nurse had left with her, she wasn't sure if she could risk it but the itch was making her mad.  
HA, she thought when the pen touched the place where the itch was the worst.

"It feels so good." She moaned.

"I see you are feeling right at home, Ms Tenoh?"

Haruka snapped around and saw the doctor that took the boy with her. She grinned and laid back down, checking the woman out.

"Well, there are ways to make it even better." She winked.

"I'm sure, like a visitor perhaps?" she moved away from the door to let the person behind her inside. What she saw only made her speechless. In the door stood the one person she didn't expect to see.

"Haruka." The bluenette whispered and ran up to the blonde and almost crushing her then and there.

* * *

Well, this will be interesting. It's been a long time since I have tried to write something, especially on my own. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

_A little shorter than before and it took forever to finish. If there are errors I blame them on Notepad for having no correction tools P but I will have my PC back soon. Woooo!_

* * *

It had been such a surprise for both Haruka and Michiru to meet up like that again, that they couldn't do anything but stare at eachother for a while.

"Wow. Who would have thought we would meet again, like this." Haruka said and smiled at her long lost friend.

"I've missed you so much Haruka." Michiru pulled the blonde into another hug, it had been so many years and she had truly missed being that close to a friend, who knew her so well.

"I've missed you too. But tell me, what are you doing here, how do you know I was here?"

"Well - " the bluenette started but was interrupted by a small voice behind her.

"Mum?"

Haruka looked around the Dr. Araide and Michiru and saw a little girl that looked like the boy she had met earlier. She figured they were siblings. 'Were doctors allowed to have their kids here? ... Wait, if she would be the doctors daughter, the boy would ...' her head almost exploded from thinking when it dawned on her.

"Michiru you're a mother?"

"Yes."

"Wha - Who - why?" Haruka stuttered, her world doing a complete turn around. She had known that Michiru had gotten engaged when they had seen each other the last time, but she was so into getting her career started and to be successful, that Haruka thought children would be years away. 'Or something that would never happen.' She remembered when they were younger when she had always hoped to become more than friends with her friend, but she didn't dare. 'Well, I had always been right. My chances are and were too slim.'

Michiru laughed at the confused and stuttering face of the usual cool and collected Haruka Tenoh.

"Yoshino, come here." she pulled her daughter into her arms. "Meet my friend Haruka."

"Hello Yoshino." When Haruka spoke the girl leaned closer to her mother, a little shy of the tall woman, and whispered something, that made Michiru laugh outloud and the blonde even more confused.

"You should start growing out your hair, she wasn't sure if you were a boy or girl. Also, she is confused on what to call you."

"Hey, I like it short, the wind feels nice when it blows through it." But she turned her attention back to the little girl. "You can call me whatever you want, little one."

Yoshino leaned closer to her mother again, whispering and looking at Haruka from time to time.

"She wants to know if you are ok with 'scary boy auntie'?" Haurkas mouth opened wanting to ask why but Yoshino pushed herself away from Michiru.

"Mummy no! Ehm, is it ok to call you Ruka? I call my brother Haruka or Haru a lot and it gets confusing."

'Brother.' "Brother?" Haruka fell back. She forgot about the boy, she forgot about the resemblence. "You have two children. Two. Please tell me there are just two."

"You shocked Ruka, Yoshino." Michiru giggled, but reassured that there were only two children she called her own. "Her twin, Haruka, is the one with the broken leg. He must be getting lonely now that we are gone. We should go back. Haruka. You're not going to run from me again, are you?"

"If you mean me running off to Europe to race, no. I'm on a break. Here, I will give you my number. Call me tomorrow, we have lots to catch up on it seems." Haruka took the pen and when Michiru moved closer wrote her number on her hand. "Not classy but it will do." she winked.

When they said goodbye, Yoshino almost ran back to her brothers room, wanting to tell him everything that had happened. It was a behavior that Michiru knew all too well, they would share anything up to the smallest detail. She was glad they could be together so much but that they were also able to be on their own. They had their own friends that they played with and even spend the night over with whenever it fit.  
She was glad that they grew up being happy with only her, her parents and her friends that acted like aunts. If they were happy without their father around she wouldn've have to worry. But it was their father that would always cross her mind, what would they have of him?  
He had left when she was four months pregnant, with an affair that he supposedly had, but Michiru didn't believe that, at least not completely. If he had had an affair he wouldn't have told her so easily when he kept more important things a secret.

"Mum?"

Michiru snapped out of her thoughts. Her twins were looking up at her questionigly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Haru wants to go home."

"Mum, can I go home? I don't want to be here alone." Haru sat up more, but the leg made it a little difficult. He wanted nothing more to go home with his family, he wasn't scared to be away from home, only to be somewhere he wasn't used to.

"Honey, I know it's new and different but it's just for the night." Michiru kissed him on the head, smiling. "I'll show you something. you see this button? It will make a nurse appear at the door."

"That is a bit creepy mum." Yoshino said as she pretended to shiver. "I've seen that in horror movies."

"And where have you been watching those, young lady?"

"Eh - Well you know. Grandpa! Grandpa said he had a good one to show us."

Usually it was Yoshino that had the talent to talk them both out of trouble, but it was also usually Haru that got them into it. This time it was her that stepped into a trap and she stood in it with flying arms. Michiru smirked, knowing she finally got her daughter into a situation.

"Grandpa, hm?" the girl nodded. "Well then, it looks like we will have a talk, grandpa and me. Same goes to you Haruka." She looked at her son.

She had to talk to Akiras mother, this accident was caused by the neighbors boy, who loved nothing more than to prove that he was bigger and stronger than anyone else. Michiru wasn't pleased to hear that Haruka had gotten into a fight with him, the boy was two years older and didn't know how to control his strengths. She hopped it would be solved without much trouble and that Akira and Haruka wouldn't pull the same stunt twice.

'Boys will be boys.' her mother used to say. Boys were boys, but that shouldn't mean they could come home broken every second day.

"Press the button, Haru." Yoshino whispered to her brother, who still wasn't convinced. The moment his fingers brushed the button it turned red and he panicked. Momemts later a knock could be heard at the door and a nurse entered. She was smiling when she saw the children.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to show my son that there was nothing to worry about staying a night here. He is a little nervous." Michiru apologized.

"That's alright, we wanted to check on our new patient anyway. I'm nurse Sae and I will make your stay here as comfortable as possible. So,  
whenever you need anything, just press the button. Dinner is also on its way, you won't grow hungry either."

Michiru was happy to see that her son looked a little more at ease. It was only a night after all, she would be back by morning to hear about the tests and to pick him up if possible. Nurse Sae was already explaining to him about the TV inside the room and what certain buttons did and all the things he wanted to know. Even if it was hard to go, she knew she had to, she took Yoshino by the hand said goodbye to Haru.  
He smiled when she kissed him on the forehead.

Tomorrow she would call her other Haruka, the one she had missed all those years. The blonde hadn't changed in her eyes and it made her feel comfortable somehow, knowing that something she had been missing was finally closer and she hoped back for good. She would know tomorrow.  
When she walked past Harukas room on the way out, she saw a woman in a tight business suit inside, she was holding a phone and a stern felt wrong to Michiru, the woman was talking and didn't let Haruka talk.

"Aya, come on. Leave me to sleep, we can talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will be busy, Tenoh."

"I think they will all understand. Now go, I was supposed to start my break today."

She didn't want to eavesdrop, but when the woman stepped out and stared at her, the grip she held on Yoshinos hand grew stronger. In a matter of seconds the woman left and Michiu eased up again. She would ask tomorrow, if she dared, today she would just go home and rest, get through the mass of thoughts that ran through her brain.

"Let's go. I bet you're hungry."

* * *

_I hope I worked out the name problem alright, I had noticed that too when I was writing, but I couldn't find a good way to solve it until now.  
Again I hope you liked it, sorry that it took ages, but I'm not used to updating things as of yet, I hope to change it soon. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize, I said I would write more but in the end I only started gaming more. Final Fantasy and Fable absorbed me into their world and wouldn't let me out._

* * *

Haruka, with her arm still spread from her arm in a funny position, stood next to her car in the drive way of a small house. She almost didn't make it, her manager Takano Aya made her morning a living hell, there were interviews over interviews for her to attend, television, radio, the papers, photographers, fan. Everyone wanted a piece of her, but she had none to give. Meeting Michiru again after all these years made her realize what she had been missing, but it also reminded her on why she lost contact with her. She frowned at the memory and locked her car. She wondered if the memory would become even more of a pain when she entered the house. She had parked next to the mini van, that screamed family at her. Michiru was 27, just like she was, only she had a family, husband, two kids, a nice home, probably with a huge garden for the twins to play in. Haruka sighed at the idea. She had always known that no matter what feelings she had for her friend, she would always stay the best friend of the bluenette.

As she stepped up to the door, she tried to listen if she heard voices, only to hear no sound at all. She straightened her back and knocked. Seconds started to feel like minutes and the longer she waited the more thoughts crept into her mind. 'Who is going to open the door?' she was hoping it wasn't the husband, she closed her eyes and prayed for Michiru to open the door, knowing full well she would rather run away than answer to a man who stole her friend from her.

"Haruka?" a voice came from in front of her, when she opened her eyes she stood face to face with a woman who looked right in her element. Michiru was wearing tight jeans and a fitting overshirt, which clung to her. Haruka could see sweat on her happy face, a smile from ear to ear.

"You made it, I'm so glad."

"Ye- Yeah. I'm sorry, my manager stole my first day of freedom from me. You look great, Michiru." It wasn't a lie, it was unlike the old Michiru who had always dressed in fine clothes and tried to keep herself away from looking unladylike, but this Michiru looked happier than ever before.

"Don't flatter me, the kids made me join them to play football in the garden. I still wonder how they have so much energy." She chuckled and opened the door wide to let Haruka inside. "Come in, come in."

"Football, seriously? What happened to my Michi?" Haruka laughed and bit her tongue when she noticed what she had said, but Michiru didn't seem to have noticed and only let her into the house.

The house felt comfortable right from entering, she had never had that feeling before, except for when she visited her parents home. She knew Michiru had painted the walls, some looked like a painting and fit perfectly with the decorations, even though Haruka had no clue about it.  
The front door was close to the kitchen that connected with the living room, which was a huge room with comfortable couches, which also looked like that they had a few years down their back from torture of children. She was let through the rooms to the door in the back, which she guessed was to the garden. 'It feels so alive here.' She thought and smiled, thinking of a happy Michiru.

"I just need to let them know that I won't be back for another round." Michiru winked and stepped outside. "Kids! We have a guest, come say hello."

With that running feet could be heard, Haruka recognized Yoshino, slowly followed by her brother on crutches. She wondered how he was able to play football when he had only one foot, but her question was soon answered when he showed his mother proudly how he had shot a volley into the goal that his sister was guarding. He leaned his upper body on the crutches and balanced only on them, then pretended to kick a ball with his good foot. Michiru didn't approve of that method and told him to be careful.

"Who is the guest, mum? Grandpa?" Haru asked eagerly.

"Better, come out oh mysterious one." Haruka chuckled at that and stepped outside.

"Haruka!" the boy said in surprised and grinned over both ears. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my fellow racer friend." She winked, only to see a head shaking in disapproval. "I'm kidding, of course."

"He knows you only a day and you're already a bad influence on him." Michiru pointed at her son, who was trying to show Haruka a trick he tried out earlier. "You two go play, I will talk inside with this one, alright? Try not to kick the ball to the neighbors again." Her children nodded and ran off again, or jumped off again, however you looked at it, they were gone before she could even say another word.

"Do you want to rest your arm?"

She had completely forgotten her arm, she didn't want to think about how stupid she must look in the door, she nodded and again followed as she was led into the kitchen. A big table with six chairs around it, seated right next to a wide window from which one could see most of the garden and at that moment the twins playing football.  
Haruka could only smile at the sight; the more she looked the more she saw Michiru in them, even though they both were much more active than their mother ever had been. Their hair was their fathers, both heads were covered in light brown hair, but their faces resembled Michirus, their eyes bright blue and their smiles. She noticed that Yoshino was a little taller than Haru, but she also knew that with time that would most likely change the other way around.

"What are you thinking?" Michiru snapped her out of her thoughts.

"That they are wonderful children, but Haru will soon grow taller."

"I know, he used to be a little bigger than Yoshino, until she hit a growing spree, but he will come around."

"How old are they now?"

"Five. Yoshino is older by a few minutes than Haruka." Michiru looked out the window as well.

"Hm, that will sure get confusing."

"What is?" she wondered.

"The names. If I come around more we will need a way to work around it." Haruka leaned on her arm. She secretly wondered why Michiru had called her son the same as her. 'Did she mean to call him after me?' but she didn't dare to ask, it had been too long and she didn't want to touch a subject that she might regret asking later on.

"Will you really come around more often? Please do, I've missed you so much, Ruka." The bluenette stood up and hugged her friend really close. It took them both by surprised how much they had missed each other as they stood there hugging. "It has been way too long, 6 years?" Michiru felt how the blonde nodded and let go. "Don't leave again like that."

Only Haruka hadn't left just like that. She did have a reason, unknown to her friend, but she hoped that it wouldn't have to come up in a conversation. She smiled as they both sat down again. She knew the question was coming.

"Why didn't you ever call again, or write?"

"I – I knew that you would be busy, with the marriage and your career starting up more. I thought it was for the best –"

"Come on Ruka, we both know you are lying."

"I'm not."

_6 years ago_

Haruka stood in front of her parents house, with her travel bag in hand. She tried to picture the house with all the Christmas decorations in place, hoping it would make the feeling of coming home even better. 'Preeeesents.' She thought and entered.

"HARUKA!" her mother came running and crushing her in a tight hug. "My baby girl is finally home."

"Mum, I was home just last month for your birthday." She breathed out with force, still caught in the arms of her mother.

"Its just not the same." She let go and called her husband. "Honey, little Haruka is home."

Haruka rolled her eyes, no matter how old or tall she grew, she would always be 'little' Haruka, her mother wasn't good at accepting that her daughter was now an adult and a head taller than herself. When her father came around the corner, she greeted him with a tight hug.

"Good flight?" he asked and took her bag and placed it by the door. She raised a brow but didn't ask.

"A bit of a delay, I'm glad to finally be home." That's when she noticed something was awfully wrong. "Mum? Where is the decoration? What is going on here?"

She ran into the living room where she was hoping to see a tree or anything else that indicated the spirit of Christmas, but there was nothing and so she turned and only blankly stared at her parents. She felt like a child that been taking away their favourite toy.

"Mum. Dad. I was on the plane for over 20 hours. I come home, in hope to see a wonderful world of Christmas, but I come home and find nothing of it. Christmas Eve is tomorrow!"

"Haruka, calm down. We are leaving soon for the Kaiohs house and there they have all the Christmas spirit that you could ever wish for." Her father was trying to explain, but Haruka felt lost.  
"Didn't Michiru tell you?"

"No, but why would we go there this year, I thought it was our turn?"

"A big change, I guess since she hasn't told you it might be a surprise. Come on, let's take your stuff to the car and get going."

After a thirty minute drive, they finally reached the Kaioh house, Haruka remembered all the times she had stayed over or came to visit. She wondered what the reason could be that she hadn't been told of the change in plans. She would have to ask her directly as soon as she saw her, not knowing made her only more crazy.  
She stepped out of the car and took her bag from the trunk, it was normal for the other family to stay over the hosting families place, so when they were welcomed she walked straight to Michirus room to put her things away.

"Haruka?" a voice behind her made her turn around.

"Michiru." Haruka walked up to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "How are you?"

Michiru smiled and helped Haruka with the futon. "Good, I'm great actually. I couldn't be happier. What about you? What have you been doing?"

"Good, good. I'm changing teams again, but don't tell the media, it is still not a signed contract." Michiru nodded. "Been a good year, but you know that. Why didn't you tell me of the change in plans Michi?"

"I didn't want things to be awkward." She muttered. "I know it wasn't really nice."

"For what reason?"

"I'm getting married, Haruka."

Harukas world stood still. Everything she thought of being the reason was flushed away by her hopes and dreams breaking. Did she hear her alright?

"Wha-" she started but she was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hurry up girls, dinner is ready."

The blonde sat down on the bed, she didn't know what to say or do. She looked up at her friend, who as well didn't seem to be in the power to say anything.

"Congratulations Michiru." She said even though it was difficult to do so. "When?"

"In june. I know its in the middle of the season for you, and I would understand if you were unable to make it. Honestly, but Toshi didn't want to change the date to a later time."

'Toshi?' Haruka thought and frowned. Michiru kept from talking about boyfriends ever since highschool, it was just how she was. It hurt Haruka a bit, knowing that she was still with the same guy, same douche that she had been with at the start of university.

"Yeah, it could be difficult."

_Present_

The memory of how her last Christmas with Michiru had played out was now fresh in her mind. She stayed 2 whole days before she said she was needed back in Italy, where her racing team was at. They had let her go, Michiru had called, but Haruka was busy, she tried to call back, tried to stay in contact, but over time it got less and less. By june, all she could do was send a card for the marriage and apologize for not being there in person, like a good friend was supposed to be. She hadn't liked Toshi back then and thinking about him still being around made her stomach turn.

"At that time, I acted on emotions, and didn't think of the consequences." Haruka finally said, looking straight into Michirus eyes. "I'm sorry for missing out on your big day."

"Don't worry, I did tell you I would understand, but thinking about it now, I don't think you missed out on all too much."

"What do you mean?"

Michiru stared back out of the window, to her children, then to Haruka. "Everything changed quicker than anyone would have thought." She stood up suddenly, grabbing two cups. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea."

She boiled the water and collected her words wisely. Wondering where to start and if Haruka would understand.

"Toshi left me. It was before our first anniversary that he just vanished."

"But your kids." Haruka stuttered.

"They don't know him, I'm not sure if he knows about them. Some serious stuff happened, Ruka. It has been a long time." She started and saw reassuring eyes comfort her. "I will tell you after I helped the twins get their ball back." She chuckled as she pointed to her children fighting over who goes to tell their mother.

"You are going to climb that wall?" Haruka looked stunned as Michiru nodded. "That I need to see."

* * *

_First of all, thank you for all the comments :) I really appreciate them all.  
__  
Two.  
I wrote. Ha. What I am horrible at is the grammar, can't like about it or make it look less bad, I do apologize. I hope this one made up for the shorter chapter from last time ^^ and once I finish the games I will try to get a routine into this thing, before school starts.  
See you sooooon._


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka couldn't believe her eyes, the once so gracious and calm Michiru, that she had known almost all her life, was now almost on top of a two meter high wall, trying to fetch a ball out of the neighbors garden.

"Freeze!" a voice came from somewhere above, Haruka turned around and saw how Yoshino was by an open window in the house looking at her mother.

"What the –"

"Don't swear Ruka." Michiru breathed out as she hung to the wall like a ninja in training.

"Go."

Again Yoshino said something, it wasn't loud, but they were all able to hear her give commands. As Haruka tried to figure out what was going on, Haru leaned closer to her and begged her to crouch down to his height.

"Don't check out my mums behind."

Haruka almost fell on her butt just hearing the five year old say it, she couldn't control herself and started laughing out loud, she didn't notice the strange face that the boy gave her nor when the ball came flying back over the wall and hit her right on the head.

"Ball!" Yoshino shouted.

It was only a small shock from getting it to her head unexpectedly, but she cursed at the small girl, who she could have bet all her money on was laughing right then. She growled as she turned to the wall again, just in time to see Michirus head pop up again. Haruka had never expected to see the day where Michiru be the complete opposite to who she was before. The bluenette grinned at her as she secured her foot on the side of the wall and in a matter of seconds she was down on the grass again, rubbing her hands on her jeans.

"One more time and I will tell old Matsumoto to keep the ball. Nice watch Yoshino." She clapped her daughter on the back. "Good eye, almost got caught that second there."

Haruka was speechless.

"Now, want to go back inside and talk?" she could only nod and follow. Back inside the kitchen, Haruka had slowly recovered and looked at Michiru from head to toe.

"Like what you see?" Michiru smirked.

"Well, I remember you did a lot of swimming, but climbing? I'm surprised and a little proud." She washed off pretended tears. "But I am very happy to see that your life is going so well."

Michiru bit her lip. 'If only.' She thought, but she didn't want the blonde to worry, not when she had just stepped back into her life. She didn't want to tell her everything about Toshi yet either, but she had promised. Mixed feelings and no clue made it even more difficult for Michiru. What was she supposed to do.

"Michiru?"

Her head shot up, she had been in deep thoughts. She coughed, "Yes?"

"I would understand if you don't want to tell me everything, I can see it is upsetting you." A hand brushed hers and she smiled. 'Haruka always understood me, even when I couldn't do so myself.'

"I promise I won't vanish like last time." Michiru pulled the blonde up with her and pulled her into a tight hug, after releasing her again, she hit Haruka over the head.

"I was hurt you know. I wanted you to be my bridesmaid, but in the end you didn't even call again."

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

"I know." Part of her was glad that Haruka had never made it to the wedding, it had been a disaster. If she had known back then she would have run away, far away. Those things belonged to the past now, and she wanted nothing more than to forget it and live the life she had now.

"What made you laugh so much earlier, I could hear you on the other side."

Haruka turned beat red and sat down again, trying to ignore the question by taking a zip from her tea. It had cooled down quite a bit but even instead of giving in she drank it all up.

"Tell me Ruka."

"Top secret, a top notch Haruka to Haruka business." She thought she was save with that one, but as Michirus eyes started glowing she knew she just stepped right into a trap. She turned in slow motion as little Haruka walked into the living room. She heard Michiru ask and she heard him answer, before she could say anything against it. In her mind she was jumping at him holding his mouth shut shouting 'Nooooo.', just like they did in some horrible movies.

"She was checking out your butt."

Inside of her head the sentence bounced around like a ping pong. How was Michiru going to react?

_Graduation day - night_

"Michiru! Hurry up already." Haruka shouted up the stairs where she knew her friend was still trying to find the right clothes to wear. She had been ready for the last two hours, sitting in the living room with Michirus father, watching some random show called Batsu.

"Almost done."

"That's what you said two hours ago."

"Don't be so whiny!"

Before she could shout something back a hand on her shoulder made her turn. It was Michirus mother and she had a look on her face that was hard to place.

"I am sorry for shouting, Ms. Kaioh." Haruka said and bowed a little to hide her face. "We are going to be late if your daughter doesn't hurry up."

A knowing glance up the stairs and a nod signaled Haruka that it was fine that she had shouted. What she didn't expect was what came after.

"Michiru! Don't let Haruka wait so long, she is looking way too handsome for a lazy snail like you."

Haruka swallowed and moved a little to the side, closer to the door, she felt a blush rise up in her cheeks. She stood there like a lamp, still and bright. 'Be one with the surroundings.' She thought to herself, and closed her eyes. 'I should have said nothing.'

"Mother!" only came back, but minutes later Michiru came too, dressed so lady like and unfitting for a small graduation party of their class. "There, now we can go."

"You look good, Michi." Haruka muttered, still a little red from her friends mothers outburst. She held open the door and said goodbye to the Kaiohs. When the door was closed and she was sure no one could hear but Michiru, she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Haruka shook her head. "Nothing. Just, your mother always knows how to make me uncomfortable."

"She was right, though. You do look very handsome." She smiled, as she looked at Ruka.

_Present_

"He is like your mother." Haruka finally said which made Michiru laugh, she too must have remembered all the time when her mother tried to embarrass her in front of her daughter or husband.

Michiru moved closer and started to whisper something into Harukas ear, which made Haruka blush even more.

"Don't tease me, Michiru. I'm not like back then anymore, I might actually bite." A small grin touched her lips and she looked at the confused face of Haru. "I will come again tomorrow Haru and then I will show you how to drift."

While Michirus face showed utter shock and disbelief, Haru grinned over both ears and hugged Harukas leg. He then tried to go as fast as he could to tell his sister, but Haruka held him back. "First lesson. If you are injured, don't worry your mother by making it worse. Go slow." He nodded and this time slowed down on his way out.

"Haruka, no. I don't want him to get into even more danger."

"Don't worry. It will actually keep him from breaking his leg again, I learned it when I was still in highschool, remember when I broke mine?"

"Yes, you made me drive you on the back of my back to the corner store for a magazine."

They both laughed at the memory, those had been easy days.

"Haruka?" Michirus voice almost a whisper. "You will come again, right? It wasn't just some false promise?"

"Of course I will. I want to make up lost time with you, get to know your twins, be part of the old life again, you know." A smile crossed her lips. "Yoshino seems like a little trickster to me."

Michiru chuckled. 'If only you knew.'

"But I will come around as often as possible, as I said, I'm taking a break from racing, I never really had a private life and the last years, it is time for it. I'm sick of being alone all the time." Even though that wasn't entirely true, she had had many occasions where she hadn't been on her own. Her family often visited and friends she made came by and girlfriends that over the years had been in her life. She just never felt like that was the life she had always wanted. Time off would hopefully get her the answer she wanted and needed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"Ah not that game again."

Michiru laughed and followed Haruka to the door. "Short but sweet, they say." She thought of the visit.

"Very sweet." Haruka thought of the hug.

* * *

_Short but sweet ^^ but that is up to you_


End file.
